


Norway/Germany - Orgasm control.

by 1amkeit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1amkeit/pseuds/1amkeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/82590.html?thread=509912222#cmt509912222">Kink Meme Deanon.</a> Definitely a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Norway/Germany - Orgasm control.

The covers had been cool when they first lay down on the bed, but by now the fabric has absorbed the heat of their naked, tangled bodies.

A pile of pillows—meticulously heaped together—braces Norway's back while the bulk of Germany's body slouches against him. Cushioned between Germany and the pillows, the solid weight has him sinking up to his shoulder blades in the soft pile.

As Germany's back slides against his chest, Norway wraps an arm around Germany to keep him close. It feels like he's drowning in warmth.

But their positions work to his favor. His eyes are free to roam over Germany's body, trailing from broad shoulders down to a defined chest and tapered waist, watching the way he obediently jerks himself off. Norway looks his fill, taking in a deep breath at the size of Germany's cock.

There's nothing Germany can hide from him. Not the way his lips move, mouthing silent pleas each time Norway orders him to go faster, nor the way his chest heaves. It rises and falls from his panting, his heart thumping wildly in his ribcage, the beat throbbing under Norway's palm.

He drags the pad of his thumb over Germany's nipple, earning him a series of choked moans. Norway bites back a sigh at the dazed, faraway look in Germany's eyes, trying to stay quiet. If Germany is even aware of their poor posture, he is too far gone to care.

Their thighs press together, skin sliding against slick skin with each roll of Germany's hips. Norway can feel every twitch that runs through Germany's legs, letting him know how close Germany is to orgasm. It's endearing how obvious Germany gets, how clear the signs are - though Norway knows better than to tell him that.

Germany actually looks his age now, young and inexperienced. His eyes are half-lidded and unfocused, rolling back into his head from pleasure with every other groan. He's all defined muscle, broad and strong and rippling while he strokes himself, bringing himself to the edge but not over it. Not until he's allowed to.

Norway's purposefully let him get close several times already. Germany would stroke faster and faster, his muscles tensing up and eyes slipping closed. Each time, Norway would wait until the very last moment, until Germany was convinced he'd finally get to come, that he was too close to stop. And each time, Norway would order Germany to slow down with one simple word whispered in his ear. Though Germany would crack open his eyes and glare and growl at him, he always obeyed.

"...N-Now?" Germany croaks, his voice rough as it snaps Norway out of his thoughts. It reminds him how Germany has given up control, entrusting Norway with the most intimate kind of pleasure.

Norway resists the urge to moan at the realization. He doesn't want to reveal how much this affects him to Germany just yet. Combing his fingers through Germany's dishevelled hair, he brushes back the loose strands obstructing his view. He'll make Germany wait before he answers, revelling in the impatient and frustrated noises he gets.

Gently, he tugs on the strands and pulls Germany's head back until it's a solid weight resting on his shoulder. Germany's lips are parted and the full expanse of his throat is exposed like it's an invitation, jaw hanging slack as he pants.

The temptation to dip his head down and run his lips along his skin stirs inside Norway, but he ignores it until it goes away - like he does with certain other things. He stays still and observes, waiting out the right moment.

Another twitch runs down Germany’s spine, all the way to his legs until his toes curl from the mere expectation. Germany's gaze is dark and hungry as it flicks up to Norway's face, staring at him from the corner of his eye. Even from this angle Norway can read the anxious desperation in his eyes. It's perfect.

"No."

He manages to keep the smile from his face, but his voice sounds breathy as it wavers over the single syllable. Germany moans his frustration, eyebrows scrunching together as he bucks into his hand.

A hot, heavy feeling coils tight in the pit of his stomach, appreciative of how Germany yields to him. Germany may loom over him with an admirable amount of strength and muscles, but Norway is wiser, Norway has centuries more experience. And though parts of Germany are still a mystery to him, Norway knows enough about sex and enough about Germany to earn his deference.

When he sees the apprehension in Germany's eyes, all Norway can think of is how he wants to test that obedience.

Brushing his hand through Germany's hair, Norway winds his fingers around the short locks, gently pulling his head further back until it rests comfortably on his shoulder. Dipping his own head, he presses his lips to the edge of Germany's ear. The shivers that follow don't surprise him.

He keeps his voice deliberately soft and light, his eyes flitting from the flush on Germany's face to the hand that's speeding up, "Reckon you can go slower than that?”

The tense groan Germany growls out is all the answer he needs.

Norway wraps his fingers around Germany's wrist, forcing him to a complete stop. Replacing Germany's hand with his own, he grabs hold of his erection and enjoys just how hard it is, finally feeling it for himself rather than merely seeing it.

Germany stiffens at the touch, quiet save for his panting. Their eyes meet, and Norway recognizes the raw need in the look Germany gives him.

As he begins stroking, it disappears and Germany swallows, brows furrowed. Norway's hand sometimes squeezes at the base and other times near the head, teasing Germany with friction but not giving him enough.

“ _Norway_ ,” Germany hisses through clenched teeth.

But his pace stays slow, deliberate, while Germany hides his face in the crook of his neck. Germany's warm breath puffs against his skin as he moans for more, lips brushing over his neck with every plea. It takes all of Norway's self-control not to give in when Germany writhes in frustration.

After every languid stroke, he pauses to drag his thumb over the slit of Germany's cock, circling the head. One of Germany's hands reaches back, tangling in Norway's hair while the other sweeps over the covers, twisting the material in his grasp.

Norway stops stroking completely, then. The arm slung around Germany's chest rises and falls along with every heaving breath Germany takes. He slides it down, palming over the strong muscles of Germany's chest, his stomach, and lower still. For a moment he makes it seem like it's going to join the other on Germany's cock, but then he slips the hand between their bodies, pumping his own erection.

Germany's leg begins to tremble again, and Norway can feel the hand in his hair clenching and unclenching. He drags his thumb from the base of Germany's cock to just under the head, rubbing over the small spot there. Even as Germany arches his back, groaning a variety of pleas and Norway's name, Norway's hand doesn't budge.

Germany feels like he's unraveling under his touch. His leg kicks from the rush of pleasure, his foot scrambling for purchase as he rolls his hips over and over, trying to get the friction he wants. It makes him want to bring Germany over with this simple touch and with nothing else, but he's kept Germany at the edge long enough.

There's a gasp as he tightens his fingers around Germany's length and starts stroking again, followed by a low, appreciative rumble. As Germany grabs onto him for support and freezes up, Norway keeps pumping them both.

One word is all it takes to push Germany over the edge in the end. He watches Germany's orgasm wrack through him, watches Germany bite his lip, frantically bucking his hips to get as much out of it as he can. After a few strokes more, Norway's whole body curls up around Germany and joins him, coming all over his hand and Germany's back.

It drains all the tension from Germany's body, his muscles relaxing as he finally has a chance to unwind. With a satisfied sigh, Germany collapses back against Norway, and they sink into the pillows together.

The occasional tremble runs down Germany's body still, but Norway is patient, continuing to stroke until his breathing evens out. Basking in the warmth a while longer, Norway's eyes are nearly closed when Germany pulls away and gets up on shaky legs, heading for the bathroom.

Norway almost snorts, shutting his eyes again. While he misses the heat of Germany's body against his naked skin, he's in no hurry to get up just yet and the faint sound of rushing water is easy enough to ignore.

The heavy tread signalling Germany's return is less easy to ignore. He opens an eye, seeing Germany's form tower over him even more than usual. But before he has a chance to ask, the mattress dips under Germany's weight as he rests his knee on the bed, gently cupping Norway's cheek.

Germany's skin is hot against his own. Norway closes his eyes and leans into the touch, stifling the cold shiver that threatens to run down the rest of his body.

He doesn't protest when Germany scoops him up and carries him to the bathroom, but he doesn't shift to accommodate Germany either. Norway knows Germany's routine, knows what Germany has planned for him in the shower. And he knows he'll need to save all the energy he has left.


End file.
